Take My Breath Away
by KarmaFox59
Summary: Fran is a normal peasant with green hair until he met Belphegor,A Princely psycho who was indeed in love with Fran.Now Fran's gone from being no one to being most wanted but Bel's determined to keep him for himself. Fran:And my opinion doesn't matter - -
1. The Prince and The Frog

***~~Take My Breath Away~~***

Chapter 1:

The Prince and the Frog

As the sun rose over a small nameless town a boy with sea foam green hair and an unemotional face ran toward his school. He knew he was going to be late,but he may as well try to make it on was always ? Simply because he never awoke on time. He'd tried millions of times to get up but he couldn''s not like his family could get him up. His father wasn't any help he was never home, always out drinking or screwing some random chick usually a drunk one, his father wasn't exactly the hottest guy out there. He never wanted to be home he claimed that the green haired boy had driven him to his his mother well she was sleeping, she had gotten sick and could not fight it off so she went to sleep and still she hasn't woken up at least that was what they told little sister who also had green hair was almost always sick or injured she had a weak immune system and wasn't able to gain strength with all the illness she had. So he was the only one who could be relied on to get himself up as well as the only normal one in his family,that is except for his green hair and most people thought it odd that he was but five years old and he never showed any emotion. He knew emotion was a weakness and that he had no need to show it so he didn't.

He ran as fast as possible and then the school was in smiled and headed full speed toward the school. He was almost there when he ran straight into another his calm expression he got up "I'm sor-" He was about to apologize when he saw the other kid was smiling. He looked rather insane with such a smile. His nicely combed blonde hair fell over his eyes,a polished tiara sat on his head, his perfect white smile still twisted into that creepy insane smile, his clothes were obviously made from very fine cloth his purple and black striped shirt hung off one shoulder, and he looked clean as well as his smell was nice,or even irresi- he didn't want to say that. The boy smelled good, that smile...after he had been knocked down...it was abnormal.

The blonde boy looked at the green haired one"You, Peasant." The green haired boy pointed at himself in question,his face remaining emotionless."yes you,what is your name?"Though it wasn't what he expected him to say The boy answered promptly.

"My name is Fran."He said looking bored almost.

"You look more like a that is your name now." He smiled. Froggy? He did not look like a blonde one continued "I am Prince Belphegor but you may call me Prince should apologize to me,you ran into royalty and that is a crime."He smiled still.

"More like a fake prince."Fran rolled his eyes, remaining emotionless."I'm leaving now...."His emotionless words were nothing to Bel.

"And why do you think that?" He stepped in Fran's path,"you cannot leave until the Prince excuses you and I will not do such until you apologize for rudely running into me."

"Whatever..."Fran preceded to leave.

"Your choice."He moved as quick as he could and put rope binding on Fran,"arrested."He dragged Fran out of town.

"Hey, could you please let me go... seriously,Fake prince....let me go....."He was definitely going to be late for school now.

Fran finally gave up and complied to walk instead of being undid the ropes but kept them to where they looked like they were still tied. He wasn't sure if this kid was going to leave him in the woods forever or if he was taking him home or if was just dragging around until he got tired and wasn't one to complain so the last was useless,leaving him in the woods would be pointless and he could easily get away....but going home with him was the weirdest...wouldn't his parents say anything if he has another person tied up with him when he gets home?What if his parents were as insane or even more insane than he was?_ Well this is going to suck......_

After a good hour walk they came upon a white area around it was green and the gardens were entering the courtyard they were greeted by what Fran guessed was a butler.

He bowed,"Welcome back,Master Bel. who is your friend?"He asked politely

"A peasent who thought he could run into the prince and get away with it...I'm taking him to my room until he apologizes."Bel said He sounded irritated that he had to explain to someone his kid actually thought he was royalty?wow...

As Fran was dragged through the castle he noticed all the paintings of Bel and another boy who actually looked like seeing so many paintings they encountered the other boy from the was practically Bel's twin.'Oh great they're probably going to team up on me and interrogate me.'Fran thought

"What are you doing here with a peasant?" the boy asked crossed his arms obviously expecting an smile disappeared from the fake Prince's face.

"Whatever I want,I live here."He kept walking and the other seemed to tell him something and Fran could barely make it out it sounded like:rot your lawn. No that wasn't it....not her thong? no...hm....not for long ah yeah that was it it made the most sense followed wordlessly halfway came to a door with a tiara picture on it and it said 'Prince Bel'

it was also tagged 'King Seil =)'.Bell dragged him into the room and on to the bed with Bel sitting across from him on the bed but very close,in fact face to 's smile returned to his lips."are you yet ready to apologize,peasant?"He asked.

"...No...are you?....it's rude to take someone to your home without their permission. An it's even ruder to tie them up."Fran said with his emotions still missing.

"You forgot....I'm a Prince so I can do as I please. And if you do not apologize I will have to use force."His smile seemed to widen...if that were possible.

"Ok..can I go home now? I missed school and father is going to be displeased...also you are annoying and insane so I'd like to leave...."He explained indifferently.

"Your choice"Bel said and came closer to got himself ready for the impact of a punch or a slap maybe a was ready for anything.

Bel leaned in to Fran's ear"You're mine Froggy."His warm breath sent a shiver down Fran's spine but he didn't show any signs of it. Bel then put his face right in front of Fran's and smiled putting his hand to Fran's cheek he pulled him into a deep kiss. Fran melted for the slightest second taking in the Fake Prince's sweet scent,then he realized what was going on and flipped out losing his composure...Fran, blushing, broke the kiss.

"Wh-what the hell was that!!!!!???,You Freak of a Fake Prince!!!!"he decided this was the right time to undo his ropes, he undid them and made a break for it not wanting to hear an found his way out and ran to town as fast as he could then he headed never wanted to see that Fake prince again. That was awkward and messed up and knew Bel was insane but he didn't know it was to such an extent that he would kiss him. He stayed up the rest of the night ashamed that he hadn't broken the kiss sooner..

~end of chapter one~

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kay I actually have some more chapters and they're better I'm really bad with beginnings OTZ. Hope you enjoyed Chapter one of Take my Breath away. Oh and if you have any couple's you think I should add or manipulate I'm open to ideas but I must warn you: NO TSUNA I WILL NOT PUT TSUNA IN THIS FAN-FICTION. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. (Sorry Sam =D)


	2. Triangles and Chocolate

Chapter 2:

Triangles and Chocolate

Bel leaned in and do what he had wanted to for the longest kissed his Froggy deeply and hoped for a return kiss Fran didn't stop nor did he return the kiss,then he freaked out and left. A freak? Was that what His Froggy thought of him?As the rejected Prince sat on his bed ,his smile gone, a tear formed a wet path from his eye to the end of his cheek then,like Fran, it left him...never to return.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_BF_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Should I get the peanut butter filled one? Or maybe the one with dark chocolate and truffle I can never choose."A boy of seven stood looking at chocolate trying to figure out which to buy. Chocolate and the one he loved that was his had odd shaped blue hair that possibly resembled a pineapple and his right eye was red whilst the other was blue. In his mind everything was in his favour. He never had anything to worry about because he could make his problems go it being changing his identity and moving or simply getting rid of the cause of the problem. He could do anything.

"um....You didn't like the Peanut butter one last time....so I don't think you want to get it again,Mukuro-samma..."A girl almost the mirror image of the boy,except her hair happened to be purple instead of blue, spoke quietly to him. She looked maybe six. but she was small,possibly under fed and she had bruises all over as well as parents hated her and were abusive. In fact no one liked her.

"True true, Thank you Chrome."He kissed her on the forehead out of blushed in turn.

"mhm...."She looked down.

he loved it when she was shy it was one of her most attractive was shy, beautiful, reserved, and all around perfect for him. He was tricky, misunderstood, kind of a pervert(though he would never admit it), and he cared only for Chrome. She was his and his were perfect for each other but he needed to convince her to leave with him. Her parents were terrible and abusive. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt like she was. he would find proof that was undeniable to her and take her away from harm someday.

As he pondered this he walked out of the store with Chrome, lost in her own thoughts, following a few feet turned out of the shop only to run into another person. A boy his age with black short hair, dark hateful eyes,and a small yellow bird following him.

"Mio scusa."He said as he tried to pick up the other boy brushed him off and glared at him then at Chrome.

"Stop crowding me or I'll bite you to death...."He gave Mukuro a dark look and worse yet it was also directed at Chrome.

"Hey don't look at her that way! She didn't do anything I'm the one who ran into you." The boy looked back over to Mukuro.

"She's crowding and so are you...."He pointed to his red arm band "I am Hibari Kyoua of the Namimori Elementary disciplinary committee and I don't like people who crowd."He explained still he looked like he was going to kill anyone who 'crowded' him.

"If you wanted fight all you have to do is ask Kyoua-kun."He smiled in his usually way.

"Then fight me....don't call me that.....or I'll bite you to death."he said glaring at Mukuro and pulling out his Tonfas*.

"Try and stop me." Mukuro said in a smart ass kinda pulled out his Trident*.

((*You have to remember that these two are six so their weapons are smaller too. =D))

The two fought and fought for at least an hour Chrome sat on the sidewalk and watched with the small yellow bird next to her.

"what's your name?...."Chrome asked the bird not even expecting an answer.

"Hiiiiibiiiiirrrrrd! Hibari Hibari Hibari..."The bird sang out in a small sweet voice.

"oh..."Chrome was surprised the bird talked, but not that looked at the small bird looked tired of flying so much....she gently and slowly picked it up out of the air and set it on her shoulder.

"Hibari,Hibari..."The bird sang in gratitude,and was that a smile on the birds small chibi face? Chrome supposed it little bird was warm and soft on her shoulder. She liked the small bird. Whilst Mukuro and Hibari were fighting she talked to the bird not paying much attention to her true love,Mukuro. The bird was almost as kind as he was to her.

Hibari knocked Mukuro to the ground "Don't get up again,Pineapple."He said darky holding his pose.

"Ok then you get down here!"Mukuro said knocking Hibari's legs out from under landed face down on Mukuro and Mukuro took this chance and Planted a kiss on Hibari's giggled slightly"A loro gustare squisito,Kyoua-Kun~ "He smiled and Hibari struck him with a tonfa.

"Dumb ass Pineapple...."He walked off Hibird said what Chrome thought was a goodbye and went to Hibari's shoulder.

Chrome helped Mukuro up."why did you kiss that boy,Mukuro-Samma?" She looked at him in question.

"He's cute, but I still love you Chrome,You know that right?"He looked at her smiling in confidence.

"mhm..."She kissed her in full.

"I love you My Nagi."He smiled slightly apologetically.

She nodded and kissed him back.

Hibari headed on his way to his school,Namimori Elementary. One day he would own Namimori Middle and have the roof top as his own...but for now he had the elementary school. He never cared that he had no parents.....he chose not to have parents..his parents were always crowding and they were annoying so he left didn't care if the law said otherwise,He said he'd bite them to death if they ever tried to get him to come home and they never bothered him since. They even left town and never came one loved him and he was just fine with it he hated people and fortunately people didn't hate him but were dead afraid of 's how he preferred it. Though there was Hibird,She had been with him since he left found her on his way to the school and he put her on his shoulder and pressed 'd stayed with him liked the bird he'd even taught her the best song in the world: Namimori middle anthem. He could sing it with her beautifully but no one has ever heard him also taught her his name. and some general responses.

"Hibari Hibari..."Hibird sang out.

"yes?....."He asked darkly.

"Hiiiiibiiiirrd Hibari hibari hibari Hi....."She sang out in response.

"No I'm not gay. shut-up or I'll bite you to death, hibird......"He hissed at the innocent bird.

Hibird immediately went silent.

He wasn't gay or bi or even straight...he didn't 'love' anyone and he didn't plan on it... touched his lips they were tingling touched his tongue to his lip...they tasted like that boy...it was hated herbivores like that 'd bite him to death next time he saw him,simply because he enjoyed every second of what had happened.

-end chapter 2-

_********************************************************************************************************-MH-**********************************************************************************************************_


	3. Princely Passion Pursuing Pineapples

Chapter 3:

Princely Passion,

Pursuing Pineapples

For now everything was as it should be Fran continued to be late for school but never ran into the Fake Prince,Mukuro stayed in Namimori with his Chrome, Chrome missed her Friend Hibird, Bel sat in his castle punishing peasants for bothering him or for other petty things, and Hibari bit people to death for each thought of there encounters with wondered why another boy like him,Bel wished Fran would come back to him and love him, Mukuro wished to see Kyoua-kun again, Chrome wondered why Mukuro thought so much about the boy with the bird, Fran went to school and never mentioned his encounter with the royal family, and Hibari couldn't have cared less.

~ 10 years later ~

Fran had left home recently he was searching for somewhere to call his new home. His dad was worse than ever and had taken to beating him and his sister had left to stay with her closest friend...She couldn't take being beaten. So he was out on his own now. He walked through the busy center square and saw a fortune teller....he'd never seen one before and he heard they were con artists but he decided to give it a try.

"Will I ever find a place to call home?If so, where?" He asked straight forward to the fortune teller.

She smiled and rubbed her crystal ball "yes, A castle awaits you, as well as new love."She smiled and held out her hand.

He sighed "fine...."he handed her the fee.

She smiled and took it quickly.

Well that was a waste of time. He thought to himself. A castle? and new love..... what's that supposed to mean? He wasn't sure but he didn't like the sound of it..it reminded him of that Fake Prince from about ten years ago. He hadn't seen that guy since and he didn't want to. That was probably just a sick joke among the royal family. He probably still laughs about Fran's reaction. Fran's pace quickened and he started becoming so angry,Froggy? ushishishi~ that echoed in his mind...that stupid deranged was paying more attention to his thoughts than he realized and he ran into someone,well he fell over thing.....He got up and was about to start apologizing when he noticed who it was.

"hello Fran,How are you?"The person gave him a welcoming smile.

"Oh Fron, you scared me for a moment...you dyed you hair blonde?"He inquired. He hadn't seen his sister in the longest time.

"yes I was tired of standing out I even have a boyfriend now." she smiled and a man came to her side and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hello my name is smiled slyly."Fran didn't like the way he looked.

He looked flatly at him"you do anything to my sister to harm her or that she doesn't permit I'll kill you...."he turned to Fron "I have to go now I am trying to find a place to call home."

Fron nodded and Gerard looked scared as held in a laugh at the terrified man and left.

He walked through a small side alley to avoid the crowded main streets and to his misfortune the German shepherd that has always hated him was out today. The sheperd chased him for two blocks when it stopped looking alarmed Fran looked back and stuck his tongue out at the dog only to run smack into fell straight on them he looked confused and once the dust from the street cleared he saw who it recognized that insane smile and the tiara as well as the blonde hair covering the eyes and his purple shirt that hung of one just layed there in shock that of all people to run into in one of the most deserted streets in town it was that stupid Fake couldn't get up his muscles wouldn't wasn't good what if the Prince wanted to do another joke and kiss him again or worse...

"Hello again froggy-kun." The fake Prince said in his usually tone.

"...I....Hello.....Fake Prince."Fran tried to regain his composure but Bel was just lying there under him with his arms up and he seemed completely was weird,too layed there a few minutes silently,Fran just stared at Bel's face at his eyes or at least where his eyes would finally regained composure and control of his muscles, he rose slowly from laying on the Fake Prince.

"I've been looking for you,Froggykun."Bel smiled widely and got up brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"That's nice...I'm leaving now...."He said and started to walk forward past Bel when Bel stepped in his path just like he had ten years ago.

"My father,King Jiel, has called you for an audience. I was sent to find you."he smiled. You probably asked to be the one to find me Fran thought.

"ok...I decline...."He said flatly.

"You can't."he smiled still and pulled out a rope "Should I imprison you again, Froggykun?" His smiled started to look insane and Fran didn't want to risk another kiss so he complied.

They walked to the way up brought up memories of that horrible day ten years remembered being dragged through the woods and being taken into the courtyard. The whole way over Bel had talked to him and reminisced about the day Fran didn't want to remember. He told him about his brother and how much they hated each other and his mother who was his favourite out of his family and how his father had chosen his brother over him to be the next king. Then he stopped and turned to face Fran.

"Did you like the royal kiss you received from the Prince?"He asked smiling slightly but he was serious enough.

"You saw me run out and saw my reaction,What do you think."Fran replied keeping his emotions didn't want Bel to know he liked the kiss.

"Yes or No, Froggykun...yes or no"He demanded.

"......yes......but don't take that wrong that doesn't mean I like you in truth I hate you and you're a stupid fake Prince who likes playing sick jokes on unsuspecting people."He explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's not true....I told you froggykun you're mine and I only said that because I love 're mine and mine alone,regardless of what you think."He said smiled and walked up to Fran and hugged him not in a sick way but in a deep, meaningful hug.

"What are you doing you Fake Prince....?" Fran was keeping in his Princes body was strong and warn and it felt right to have him so lose. They fit perfectly hesitated.

"it's ok I give you permission Froggykun." That made Fran mad that he was given permission but he put his arms around him stood there hugging for the longest time. Fran ended up putting his head against Bel's chest since he was shorter than him by maybe an inch or listened to the Prince's slow heart was so soothing. he never wanted to move it may have been awkward since Bel was infact a guy and so was Fran but he didn't care anymore. He took in Bel's scent in a heavy intake and then ,to his displeasure, let it moved his hand and the place where it was grew cold again. Bel's hand cupped Fran's cheek and brought his face to his own and paused right before their lips touched.

"wh-why did you..."He lost his calmness and didn't finish his sentence.

"Are you going to leave me again?..."He asked

Fran rolled his eyes and regained his calmness and closed the distance between them took over from then kissed him deeply and got into Fran's mouth tasting everything from his clean smooth teeth to the roof of his mouth to intertwining their loved tasted so good,His scent and taste and warmth were so addictive. Fran had unconsciously moved his hands up to Bel's Silky blonde locks and he held on for his dear life to Bel. Bel was holding his lower back and his waist pulling Fran's body to his own. They just stood there in the forest making out. Night was already across the sky and they finally stopped when they were both out of breath and decided it was time to go to Bel's castle.

"You can stay if you want,Froggykun." Bel said upon entering the courtyard.

".....Why would I want to stay with a Fake Prince?..."Bel said trying not to sound as out of breath as he really was.

"Because you love me,Stupid Froggy."He said in complete confidence and smiled.

"....."Fran had no grabbed Bel's arm and clung to it as they entered the castle."what did your father want me for anyway?...."he asked boredly.

"He didn't...."Bel said sounding proud of because his plan worked.

"Damn Fake Prince.....You're so annoying....." He said still sounding bored.

He followed Bel to His room. and Bel told him to wait there. Fran watched as the Fake Prince left him in the Princes dark got tired after a bit and lay down on the bed he took off his shoes and stripped his jacket and rolled over on his side and started falling into heard the door open but the sound was felt another object on the bed, then he felt the warmth he recognized as turned over and snuggled against Bel's chest only to realize it was soft skin was toned but not stone felt so soft and felt the others arm go around him and he stirred then drifted to sleep in Bel's arms,safe and he fell into deep sleep the fortune teller's words floated in his mind: A castle Awaits you, as well as new love.

Hey guys it's me,Karma. I'm soooo glad you guys like my story (Get over it Sam Tsuna won't show up....EVER!!!) I will definetely continue to post just for you guys =D. To tell the truth I was actually kinda scared no one would like it but then I got on my e-mail and it was like "You have six new messages cuz people lo9ve your story!"

Me: =O really?

Computer: Yep.


	4. Nothing Wrong With Me

Chapter 4:

Nothin Wrong with me

Fran opened his eyes. What a dream he had last night...he never expected that damn Fake Prince to be in his rolled over only to be gretted by Bel's smiling face which ,upon seeing his Froggy, kissed nearly had a heart attack. Bel put his arm around Fran and hugged him close still claiming his guessed it hadn't been a dream as much as he wished it had. He shrugged and put his hand on Bel's toned chest and kissed him back. He had already kissed him before why should it matter what happened now?They kissed deeply Bel's other hand made sure Fran couldn't pull away and also crushed their faces closer. this went on with a break or two for at least an hour. When they finally broke apart Fran gasped.

"Wh-why?...." He looked at the prince ,who had a satisfied 'Froggy's-mine-and-I-own-him' look,which Fran was slightly annoyed with, and asked in a breathy voice.

"Because I Love you~ "He laughed...this was actually the first time Fran had heard him laugh and it was creepy he wanted to hug someone but the only one he could hug was the one scaring him.

"whatever..."He said trying to regain his calm demeanor.

"you asked,Stupid Froggy."He smiled still and rolled over putting his arm around Fran. He had his face laying on Frans chest. They were face to face. One smiled one Expressionless. They were perfect opposites. One a prince the other a peasant,one handsome,tall,and blonde the other average,medium height, and green haired. Despite all this and the fact that they were both indeed men was exactly why they loved each other. Fran addicted to Bel's scent and taste,Bel loved getting this emotionless, expressionless boy to show his emotions and express his feelings. He lusted for this froggy long enough it was only befitting for him to have finally won his love.

They layed in said position for who knows how long. then Fran's stomach growled.

"Hungry,Froggy?"Bel said licking his upper lip.

"not for you...."Fran said getting up to find food.

"you and your denial,stupid froggy"Bel said getting up to lead the way to where food could be found.

Bel led the way his arm around Fran's waist pulling him thought about this while being pulled along. He started to realize that Bel always led him,in a sense. He started thinking on the whole of things and realized something _I'm the uke!?_ He thought angrily. then he recapped to make sure: first off Bel had tied him up and had been the one to kiss him,then Bel came for him and hugged him first in the woods then he took over the making out, and now he was the one leading him around like a girl.

"▼_▼ AM I THE UKE?"he stopped Bel from pulling him and demanded an just smiled.

"of course Froggykun."Bel answered sweetly in a slightly mocking voice.

"I AM NOT THE UKE!!!!!"He yelled at the was manly,he had armpit hair, and he didn't wear girly clothes that hung off one shoulder like Bel....infact "You're the one who wears those girly clothes!"He pointed to Bel's purple shirt which hung off his shoulder and his tight black pants.

"You know you think I'm sexy Froggy"Bel smiled in confidence and posed in a sexy way and let Fran thin kit over.

"...do...not..."Fran tried to hold back a blush in his anger...he looked Bel over and realized he did like how he looked and he did look more manly than Fran. This was disappointing.

Bel smiled and put his arm around Fran and dragged him some entered the dining hall to find it set with the biggest breakfast Fran had ever seen. He would have dove in and eaten all he could but he saw the king and Jeil and His Queen ,whom had no name that he knew of,were seated at one end of the table. Bel's brother,Raseil, and Bel ,whose full name was apparently Belphegor,and Fran were seated at the other end.

"Who is your Friend,Belphegor?"King Jeil table was maybe 8ft. long so it wasn't loud but his voice still had a boom to it he sounded creepy for some this entire family deranged as Bel?

"This is my Froggy I've told you of,Father."Bel said looking at his food and not at his father. He wasn't even smiling.

"_You're_ Froggy?" Seil chimed in as if he too had rights to Fran.

"Yes my 's mine and mine alone,Raseil."Bel clenched his fork tighter and had a dark look on his face. Fran just sat there looking bored and eating. He pretended not to be mad that they were fighting over hm and he got no choice in the matter.

"We'll see."Seil smiled looking almost as insane as Bel.....The only one who didn't look or sound insane was the the way she never talked was enough to make her eerie.

Bel made an irritated noise and set down the now bent fork. He waited until Fran set down his own fork and then grabbed him to take him far away from his family. He led him to the pool and gave him some swim shorts and sighed but took them anyway. They both changed in separate bathrooms and met 's shorts had frogs all over them and they were the same colour as his hair and Bel's were purple and black striped and hand a tiara on the side with 'Bel' written in a cursive scrpit.

Bel closed the space in between them and kissed Fran for a moment. Fran took in the feel of Bel's body against his own. Then Bel stopped and leaned to his ear.

"Swim Forggy....Ushishishi."Bel smiled and pushed him in the pool.

"Well that was expected...you're not very original..."Fran came up out of the water only to find Bel smiling until he heard what Fran said.

"Stupid Froggy, You have no idea."Bel smile and sent a knife straight into Fran's heart.

Fran sighed"Can I dry off now?"He said more than asked.

"..."Bel was annoyed he thought that there was something off about this kid. He loved him yes but he was annoyed that no matter how much pain was conflicted on him he never once cried out in pain or even acknowledged that he'd been hurt.

Fran got out of the pool and looked at the knife in his chest "What a creepy knife..."He pulled it out, broke it in half and threw it on the floor.

"Hey! Don't break my knife! Stupid Froggy..."Bel grabbed him and pulled him back into the the came up blood followed, Bel had stabbed a knife into Fran's arm.

Fran looked at the wound He looked back at Bel"...Can I go now?....."Bel nodded in was liking His froggy more than ever. Perfect for target practice and more could he want.

Bel was just heading in to change when He saw Seil following his knew his brother was up to something but he didn't want to bother with it. It's not like he could hurt Froggy anyway...

Fran entered Bel's room to change and locked the door. He had almost finished changing when he couldn't find his shirt. "Can I have my shirt back? and why have you been following me,Raseil?"Bel watched as Seil came out from his hiding place with a creepy smile on his face. Coincidentally he'd been hiding in the closet._ I always knew there were monsters in the closet... _Fran joked in his head.

"No you cannot,not until you agree to give me what I want."Seil smiled and came within Fran's personal bubble...he didn't even like Bel doing that but his brother was worse.

Fran sighed"What do you want?....."He asked as if he didn't care..he didn't care but he did want his shirt wasn't going to wear one of Bel's shirts that wouldn't be would make him look girly whereas they made Bel look hot....there was something messed up about that but he didn't care to think on it at the moment.

"Kiss me right in front of Belphegor."He smiled and he laughed "Shesheshe" Fran's eye twitched...that was the sorriest imitation of Bel's laugh he could have ever heard...It sounded retarded.

"You're even less original than that fake prince..."He stated plainly.

"Shut-up I am his older brother and I am better than then will you comply?"Seil smiled holding a small flame to Fran's shirt Fran sighed and waved him off.

"You really aren't original...even the Fake Prince is more original than you..."Fran took in a deep breath and concentrated he looked Seil straight in the eye with his boredom and disinterest. "I mean you lit yourself on fire,what kind of prince are you?I'll answer, you're a stupid prince who can't do anything right....."

Seil smiled "I don't know what the hell you're tal-"His smile disappeared as his body was engulfed with flames. He ran to find a source of water. Fran smiled and pciked up his shirt ,which Seil had dropped in his fear,and put it on. Seil came stomping back in soaked only minutes later. He grabbed Fran and crushed their faces together. Fran's eyes widened and he tried like hell to pull away. Seil wouldn't let go. He shoved him on the bed and began to take off his shirt when Bel walked in.

"Hoy Fake Prince can you please get your deranged brother off of me?"Fran's face was bored but Bel could see the pleading in his eyes. He could see this was what Seil had told him about his Froggy in love with Seil. His face was insane as usual but there was a darkness across it and it was down.

"Of...course...Froggy...."Bel took one step froward and his face shot up to reveal one of his eyes. Fran looked into his eye and saw how beautiful it was. It was a bright blue in the outer edge then it grayed as it came to his eye was flawless and it added to the beauty of his face more than even his silky blonde held in a gasp at the beauty of it and tried futility to keep his face straight and emotionless.

"Hello Bel what did I tell you? Ushesheshe!! I told you he didn't love you!!"Seil tried desperately to convince Bel that Fran didn't love didn't have to say he loved him for Bel to know that he did he just knew.

"You damn bastard,Your lies will stop here....~ " Bel smiled his eye still showing and then he jumped onto Seil and pulled him onto the eye was hidden once again as he pulled a knife from his shirt and held it to Seil's throat. He smiled in victory.

"...This isn't over,Belphegor....."Seil smiled as Bel started to care something into Seil's forehead without the smile on his face. "You won't kill me!!! I am more than a peasant I am your brother!!!!Ushesheshe!!!"Seil laughed and laughed and laughed for what seemed hours to slowly crept out from the pattern revealing what it was. _Failure_ was carefully carved into Seil's head. Seil continued to laugh. Bel finally raised his creepy looking knife and sliced slowly through Seil's throat which was still vibrating with had gotten half way through his neck when Seil,laughing,spewed blood all over looked as if he didn't notice,He continued to cut and he stopped only when he was sure that Seil wouldn't come decided that that wasn't enough though. he tore off Seil's shirt and cut a small pattern near the middle of his then retraced it to reveal that he was cutting out his heart. He brought out the still beating organ and stabbed it through and through and through until it wasn't even recognizable as a heart. He looked up to see Fran watching from the could see the fear in Fran's eyes. He looked at Fran blood splattered all over him sitting on his brothers half naked body which was bloody and dead and he licked his knife the blood tasted so got this ecstatic look on his face and rose off of Seil's lifeless body and crawled up to Fran on the bed.

"D-don't...please...Bel don't...."Fran said almost looking hurt. Bel couldn't figure it out. He'd just gotten rid of his brother who was trying to rape Fran...it must be that he looked so murderous killing him. Bel had fun with it but Fran must have been scared out of his mind. Bel could barely be recognized in his bloody state. Bel smiled and knew just what to do. He took Fran softy by the hand, pulled him up, and leaned in to kiss him but Fran went backward on to the bed and scurried away in fright. Bel went around the bed and caught his hand again and led him to the bathroom of all places, he locked the door and pulled off his shirt. _He's going to rape me I just know it _Fran thought in fright. He looked down and cringed this was just like ten years ago but instead of a kiss it's rape. Bel kissed Fran cheek and breathed hot air into his ear "calm down..."He smiled and as Fran relaxed at the familiar voice Bel pulled off his shivered at the cold in the could smell the dead flesh even from two rooms over. bel walked over to the shower and turned it on. Fran immediately got the message. He was slightly annoyed but still scared there was still blood all over Bel and he still looked so unfamiliar. Bel pulled off the rest of his clothes with no embarrassment on his face obviously proud of his could see why but then looked away obviously thought Fran's embarrassment was funny "Ushishishi your turn..."Bel smiled and caught hold of Fran's waist he undid his belt and slipped his pants put his cold bloody hands on Fran's soft clean stomach now he had blood on him and Fran understood it. This forced him into the shower. Bel pulled off Fran's boxers next exposing everything Fran had. Bel smiled "Of course you're the uke Stupid Froggy Ushishishi."Bel restated from the earlier conversation and Fran looked annoyed and went to get His boxers that Bel had simply thrown on the floor and tried to put them back on until Bel sliced them in half. Fran frowned and didn't comply until Bel told him he'd be punished if he didn't and then,understanding Bel's form of punishment that was just for him, he got in and Bel followed. It wasn't hot but warmer than warm in the over sized shower or maybe it was just Fran's blushing...he couldn't tell.

"Wh-why....are you...."Fran still couldn't be calm around Bel.

"...If you didn't want to you wouldn't be here right now." Bel said in a knowing tone while smiling. Fran thought about it and if he truly didn't want to be here he wouldn't be.

"How d-do you...."Fran spit out.

"No one told you? I'm a genius ushishi~ " Bel hugged Fran and kissed his cheek first then his arms went around Fran and held them together in to running started just kissing him then they were making out. Bel's hands went to Frans hips and he pulled him closer if that were put his hand on Bel's chest and tried not to let them slip down. One of Bel's mischievous hands went down stairs of Fran and massaged his sad excuse for manliness. He rubbed it causing Fran to sigh and moan which He tried not to let out but his attempts either simply failed or Bel wouldn't let him keep his mouth shut. Bel stopped and turned Fran around he hugged him from behind and pointed Fran's face down at the ground. _Here comes the rape_ (no pun intended =D) Fran thought but he looked down and saw all the blood running down the drain mixing with the water and...was that...oh god it was...Fran blushed embarrassed at the pre-cum that was indeed pulled him back up and kissed him. They spent at least two hours in that shower Bel washed Fran and teased him sexually. Fran mostly just took part in the kissing and he always blushed when Bel touched him inappropriately twice he almost made the decision to leave but Bel of course wouldn't let him and also he just couldn't...he couldn't put his finger on it but something kept him here.

They went back to Bel's room to find it completely clean Bel smiled as if he knew exactly what had happened to all the blood and the cut up corpse. He probably did but Fran didn't bother to think on gave him some boxers to sleep in and the couple crawled into bed. Fran sighed He was afraid of what might happen tomorrow but he could be certain of one thing. There would be no Seil to rape him.

"..You know there really is someth-"Fran began and then turned to see Bel smiling.

Bel kissed Fran momentarily"Stupid Froggy there's nothing wrong with me." Bel put his arm around Fran.

Fran had to admit he loved the warmth of another by his side. It was nice to know someone was there, he snuggled into Bel's chest and drifted off too sleep listening to Bel's steady heartbeat.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_R.I.P SEIL*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hey guys um I just wanted to tell you guys bout the new story I'm going to be posting in a couple of days on Fiction press. I think I'm going to name it Centralia(Love to Pennsyvania =D)I am really proud of it and the fact that I madew all the characterts scept for one...I put a guy I know in real life in the story but I'll let you wonder which one that is ;D. I'll post the link once I have the story up mk. By the by thanks again for the reveiws and love! ~Karma-chan~


	5. Remember Me?

Chapter 5:

Remeber me?

Mukuro woke up not knowing what had really happened but after seeing His Chrome curled up next to him with an awesome eyepatch and noticing that he himself had his arm around Hibari he remembered quite clearly. He got up and stretched which in turn woke up Hibari and went to get a glass of water and then left for school. Mukuro still couldn't understand why she went to school is not as if her parents cared and it wasn't useful He was smarter than any professor that could be found. She still insisted on going to school though. Mukuro shrugged it off, looked to Hibari, and smiled took the black haired boy out of the abandoned warehouse thast Mukuro had taken up residencey in. He brought him to the walking had endless mazes and walking paths as well as plants and trees and flowers. Mukuro was foing most the talking but he eventually got Hibari to rsepond in the least.

After a few hours of walking they sat on a bench while Mukuro ate some ice cream. Mukuro layed across Hibari and talked in between licks of his ice cream. He had just finished his ice cream and was about to drag Hibari with him to retrieve Chrome from school when he saw someone he'd not seen in years.

"eh!! Perduto Amore!!!"He shouted at the ran towards them and memories flowed back.

(hey lost love)

Lost Love

Bel had decided to go for a walk today and what better place to take his Princely walk than in the walking park. He decided it was his first date with his Froggy. Fran, upon hearing this, tried to run for it. He didn't want people he'd known his enitre life to think he was gay...though considering the past few days he might as well be. He still didn't want to go. Bel kissed him and then rushed him out the door. They walked for only an hour talking and such. Bel tried to seem as normal as he could for Fran's sake. He was normal anyway but Fran didn't think so,so Bel tried acting like a peseant. Fran told him so much he barely had to say a word. He loved listening to his Froggy talk to him and him only. He was enjoying the day until a familiar voice was yelling at him...in italian. He knew right away _he_ was here.

"Damnitt....."Bel cursed lightly under his breath.

"hm?What is it, Fake prince?..."Fran asked as if he didn't care.

Bel took Fran in his arms and Started kissing him deeply. Fran's eyes widened, Bel had promised not to do this in public. Bel's tongue entered Fran's mouth and he started to melt into the kiss. He knew Bel wasn't going to stop so he put his hands in Bel's hair and returned the kissing. Then he noticed some guy ,with blue hair that resembled a pineapple, running up to him he immediately broke away from Bel when Bel tried to grab him again he jumped out of reach.

"eh!! Vasto Tempo di Visitare!!"The boy ran up to the obviously scowling Bel,put his arms around him and kissed him directly on the lips. Fran wasn't sure why but this bothered him.

(hey long time no see!)

"Hey, Pineapple hair....get off him,he's mine....."Fran said his monotone not wavering once.

The boy opened his eyes ,which he had shut in the kiss, and came away from Bel a trail of saliva connecting the two boy licked the saliva off his own mouth and then ,to Fran's surprise, the saliva off Bel's mouth. He let go of Bel and bowed to Fran.

"Mio Scusa,oi siete non grado a tavola aiuto mio persona."The boy said looking apologetically. Fran of course had no idea what the boy was saying so he nodded.

(I'm sorry,I am unable to help myself)

"Che a loro fare qua?"Bel said he looked annoyed. Fran could only guess he wanted the boy to go away.

(What are you doing here?)

"Oi qua con mio ragazzo amore."He smiled and pointed to some dark looking guy with a death glare and black hair.

(I'm here with my boyfriend)

"Allora per ragione fare non a loro lasciare oi senza vostra impressia?..."Bel looked up at the boy"hm? Signora Mukuro....."

(Then why don't you leave me alone.)

"oh pero a me perdere a noi,Signor Belphegor."Mukuro put his hand on Bel's cheek and Bel remained scowling but did not move.

(oh but I miss us)

"Mio con un in altro modo amore..."Bel put his hand on Mukuro's and then threw his hand away from Bel's cheek.

(I'm with a different lover)

"Bidone lui amore senza temere?"He still had no clue what was going on but he wanted Mukuro to go wasn't sure why but he felt insecure and in danger around him.

(Can he love without fear?)

"Non pero lui volli non lasciare oi."Bel smiled at his obvious comeback."Ushishishi..."His famous laughter calmed Fran slightly.

(No but he won't leave me.)

"A loro reale debbono indicare di ella ameno oculare....Belphegor."Mukuro said and pushed the hair out of Bel's face exposing his blueish gray eyes. Fran was taken back by the beautiful eyes on the face of the fake Prince. He couldn't have looked more perfect even if they were scowling at lost his composure in his amazment his eyes became curious and his mouth lost the straight line he'd kept it in.(you really should show your beautiful eyes.)

"Fare non affiso oi...tua mani durare anche molti ricordo,entrambi doloroso e dalla consolazione."Bel's irritated eyes dropped and filled with felt sympathy for those beautiful eyes full of hurt.(don't touch me...your hands hold too many memories,both painful and pleasurable.)

"eh...me amore loro....ognora,Belphegor."Mukuro put his face under Bel's face and was about to meet there lips when Fran caught the motion before it happened he ran over and pushed MUkuro out of the way.(hey...I love you....forever)

"no! Me emar laro ogna!"Fran tried to recite the words believing in his heart that they meant 'I love you'.He took Bel's face in his hands and looked straight into his beautiful eyes and kissed him.

(No I love you!!(He said it really screwed up thoguh...pooor fran =D FAIL))

"eh,eh....Hibari!!!!"Mukuro called to the boy who was sitting at the looked up and ame over.

"......"He turned to Fran and Bel"Stop crowding herbivores......or I'll bite you to death."Fran stopped kissing the beautiful boy and glared at Hibari.

"I can crowd all I want....."He said in his monotone voice. He expected Hibari to be afraid just as Fron's boyfriend was when he threatened him in monotone.

"What did you say,Herbivore?"Hibari got out his Tonfa's and struck Fran 15 feet away.

"How annoying....."Fran got up and brushed himself off helooked Hibari right in the eye and concentrated."I can't believe you're trying to fight me with that huge gash in your arm...."Fran said pointing to Hibari's arm.

"What are you talking abouit herbivore?"Hibari didn't even look at his arm. He strated to get curious though. Why would the herbivore talk a bout a gash in his arm that wasn't there? He looked at his arm and a pain started to errupt from flinched and tried not to show his pain. How had he gotten such an injury without knowing it?

Fran sighed"you can't hurt me.....for one there's that injury and for two...well that sand is called quick sand for a reason...."He gestured towards the ground beneath Hibari which started to sink in and consume couldn't move, this wasn't good.

"What are you.......doing...to me?"Hibari managed. His wound hurt more and more as he sank.

"nothing...you're the one who stepped in quick sand..."Fran walked over andsquatted in front of the sinking boy. "You want me to help you?...."He asked Hibari and held out his continued to struggle.

Bel and MUkuro watched in awe at Hibari who was freaking out for no reason he came down to his knees and Fran walked over and held out his hand for help. Bel was intruiged "This must be my froggy's fighting style. It's the same as your's Mukuro....ushishishi illusions."

"Indeed it is but my illusions never work on Hibari. I wonder how he learned the art so well?"Mukuro asked as if Bel would know. Bel shook his head.

"I don't know but I'd say Hibari's not going to make it much longer,Ushishishi."Bel smiled watching his Froggy kill Mukuro's new boyfriend.

"What!?"Mukuro looked at Bel in fear. "Eh!!!! Signora Fran!!!!Signora Fran!!!! Fermare!!! Fermare!!! Lasicare lui andare!!!!"Mukuro tried grabbing Hibari but Hibari believed the Illusion was real so there was no helping him. Only the Illusionist could save him. Mukuro knew Fran wasn't going to let go so he pushed Fran over and threw himself on Fran and started kissing him. Fran lost his control of the illusion in his shock of the moment and Hibari was released. Mukuro didn't stop though. He liked they way Fran tasted and his inexpirience was so fun to Mukuro. Fran tried desperately to get Mukuro off. He couldn't Mukuro was holding him down. He just layed there trying to break the kiss until Bel came over and pulled Mukuro off. Fran looked up at Bel and his eyes were hidden again. Fran was almost sad but he knew he could see them again. At least he hoped he would.

"Get off him Mukuro."Bel threw him away. and helped Fran up.

"Fine fine...geez...I know why you like him so much,though."Mukuro turned to Fran "Hey Fran wanna come be mine instead of the insane murderer's?"Mukuro winked at Fran.

"hm..."Fran thought about it. Then he walked over to Mukuro and looked him over "I would but I seem to have found I like guys much more than girls lately....."He stated flatly.

"What do you mean?" Mukuro looked down at himself only to see his chest was enlarged and something was missing. Mukuro almost fainted the one thing that he was proud of,his manly pride was gone."What did you do!?"Mukuro freaked out and then remembered Fran was an reminded himself that he was a man and that it was all fake he looked again and his chest was normal sized and his pride and joy was there again."You're very good to trick an illusionist is very commendable."He said smiling.

"I'm better than good...I'm the best...."Fran still didn't sound like he cared.

"Well I must be off to get my Chrome,Addio!"He said and then as he walked by Fran he whispered to him"You'd better pray I don't find you when you are without Belphegor."He smirked and walked off . Hibari went in the opposite direction and was still annoyed that he'd been caught off guard.

"So that's why Seil caming running out to the pool screaming he was on fire."Bel said wrapping his arms around Fran from behind.

"Let's go home Fake Prince....."Fran said walking away.

"ushishishi I had no idea....."Bel said following. The night was upon them and it was cold.

They walked out of the park and Fran was cold but of course he didn't show it. He hesitated a moment and then decided that it wouldn't matter. He grabbed Bel's hand and Kept it in his. Bel's hand was cold but the body heat from both of their hands combined warmed their hands. Bel smiled "Ushishishi I knew you'd love me Froggy."He was right which made Fran angry. He didn't love Bel he was just cold. Fran stopped..did he love Bel? He thought about it amoment and asessed the past couple of days. Fran turned towards Bel trying to find someway to tell him the truth. He couldn't find anythin so he took a step into Bel and brushed his Hair away from his eyes. He looked into the beautiful Blueish gray eyes and smiled half heartedly. He then went straight into a kiss he watched as the beautiful eyes closed only to have Fran's follow.

"I hate you,Fake Prince....."Fran said indifferently when the kiss finally braoke. Bel's eye lids lifted to reveal those eyes again.

"I love you too Froggy,Ushishishi"Bel smiled. But he didn't look insane. He looked beautiful and perfect.

Mai amore

"Well that was fun wasn't it Hiba-"Mukuro looked around only to see that Hibari had left him. Well he wasn't forced to be with him every waking walked to the school to see his Chrome sitting in front with Hibari next to her telling her something. Hibari looked up to see Mukuro and left. Mukruo was displeased. He couldn't believe Chrome was sitting out here in the cold in a short skirt and a small green shirt that showed her midrif. He disregarded the fact that Chrome and Hibari were talking. He was curious yes but he wasn't going to let it bother him.

"Hello Chrome I'm so sorry I am dreadfully late. I got caught up at the park. I saw Signor Bel there."He smiled and helped he up. He took aff his jacket and placed it around her just as any proper gentlement would.

"...mhm"Is all she could say. She knew that he was in trouble and didn't want to say anything that would get him in more trouble.

"What is wrong My dear Chrome?"Mukuro looked into her eyes and saw the fear. He knew he had to get her away from here. He picked her up and started running. Just in time too because there was two guys behind him shouting.

"Get back here with Nagi!!!"One of them said.

"Onii-kun!!! Bring her back!" They other yelled. Mukuro knew it was Chromes father and brother he wasn't going to stop. This was his chance to get away with her. They probably just wanted to take her home and beat her for seeing him. They didn't like Mukuro because he treated her kindly and equally. He led them through alleys and over bridges and around in circles then he hoped off one of the bridges that was right after a corner and hid under it.

"Maybe I should go,Mukuro-samma...."Chrome whispered. Mukuro shook his head and kissed her.

"You're mine Sweet Chrome."He said knowing she would understand.

They ran over the bridge just as he said that. He hoped up and headed toward Namimorri middle where he knew he'd find Hibari.

Upon entering the school Hibari greeted them."So you knew about the herbivores after her?..."Hbari asked.

"Yes thankyou for looking after her."Mukuro said setting Chrome down. Hibari nodded and led them into the school where they could sleep for the night and then left. Mukuro put Chroe to sleep and then went to find Hibari.

"Why did you keep her safe? It's not like you care about that girl...."Mukuro asked as he came up on the roof.

"It was only natural that I not let her die."Hibari answered.

"Or you've come to care about Chrome...and perhaps you've come to love me...hm?"Mukuro offered.

"..."Hibari didn't have an didn't need one. Mukuro had him figured out for the most part.

Mukuro came up to Hibari and put his hand on Hibari's cheek. He pressed their lips together. Hibari wrapped his arms around Mukuro's waist and pulled him in. Mukuro continued kissing him and brought his hands to Hibari's tie which he undtied and threw away. Hibari pulled away and silently ledt Mukuro into the lounge for the disciplinary comittee. Mukuro closed and locked the door and then continued what he was doing before. They kissed ofr a momnet or two then Mukuro strated unbuttoning Hibari's shirt. He pulled it off to reveal Hibari's strong muscled skin. He pulled off his shirt in turn. Then his hands went to Hibari's belt and started to undo that when Hibari objected to his pants coming off. Mukuro teased him sexually as if begging to get his pants off. Hibari made o gesture of response. Mukuro got annoyed and pushed him onto the couch. He went with him and sat on him holding his hands back with one hand he started taking off Hibari's pants with the other. Hibari struggled but for some reason he couldn't free his hands. He struggled nonetheless. Mukuro got his pants off and perceded to take off his own he layed completely on Hibari the touch of skin to skin felt so nice to both of them though only Mukuro would be willing to admit it. They continued making out for at least an hour before Mukuro ,unfortunately for Hibari, got bored. Mukuro slid his hand down Hibari's boxers. He did this while they were still kissing trying not to tip Hibari off on what he was doing, but he knew he couldn't keep his intentions secret for long. He started rubbing Hibari softly. Hibari ,caught off guard, let out a moan. Mukuro rubbed and massaged Hibari's member for awhile then he started in harder. Hibari hated being caught off guard which was what Mukuro was best at. He let out a mewl and he moaned. Mukuro smiled and pumped it harder making Hibari moan some more. Then he stopped Hibari was out of breath and his hands were stiff from clenching the couch. Mukuro pulled his hand up in front of Hibari's face and in the pale moonlight he could see the sticky liquid that covered Mukuro's hand. Mukuro licked it off of one of his fingers. He decided that Hibari tasted good and so he licked the rest. They started making out some more. Hibari could taste his body fluid on Mukuro's tongue which was,of course, in his mouth. Mukuro started to slip his hand down again when Hibari's hand stopped him.

"It's morning....."Hibari looked toward the window and they could both see the sun starting to rise. Mukuro wanted so badly to be with Hibari in the shower but Hibari went in the boys locker room and locked the doors. Mukuro was forced to use the girls locker room so he did unfortunately Chrome was up and she walked in to find Mukuro in the shower.

"Um...Mukuro samma...."She said looking at his face only.

"I felt kind of dirty and Hibari locked me out of the boys locker room..."Mukuro said as nonchalantly as if he weren't naked.

"oh...ok..."Chrome chose a shower and took her own shower.

Mukuro being the pervert he was snuck over and took a peek at Chrome in her shower. Her body was divine and flawless. It looked so soft and smooth with the water flowing down it. He did feel kind of bad looking at her naked when she didn't even know but he'd get past it. After taking in the full view he got dressed and left the locker room. He strolled up to the Disciplinary lounge. There he awaited Hibari. He layed there for hours waiting. He thought about looking for Hibari a time or two but he knew that some teacher would know he's not from this school and kick him out. So he waited and waited and waited but Hibari never showed.

Where'd you go?

I miss you so...

I hate translating the italian and such but I did just so you know what you're reading =D Thanks for reading my Loyal Fans =D

-Karma-Chan- -


	6. Devoto Mieie Rana

Chapter 6:

Devoto Miei, Rana

(be mine, froggy)

Fran walked quietly to town being careful to not disturb Bel when he got up. He walked to the town market but it wasn't open for two more hours. He went to his sister's house only to find that she wasn't there anymore...She'd moved. Fran asked the man who lived there now if he knew where she'd gone but he had no went home,somewhere he'd not been in a long time. It had been a month since his encounter with the italian pinapple haired boy and being in town reminded him of what the boy said _you'd better pray I don't find you without Belphegor. _Fran shivered at the memory or maybe it was becuase it was a rather cold morning he couldn't tell. He didn't like being out in the open streets when it was still dark so he took a turn into the back streets. He passed the school and then a small market but no one was around. He started to relax. _That pervert was probably making out with that girl or his boyfriend _Fran thought. He wanted to laugh at the thought but he'd been making out with Bel last night so he technically had no right to laugh at the italian pervert. He was still walking until he stopped. There was a noise bhind him. He quickly became alert.

"You know it's really annoying to be stalked...."He said blandly to the person following him.

"...Shshshsh..."A small blonde creature with a tanish tail, tips of ears, and paws walked out from the shadows.

"Well not the stalker I thought you were....."Fran told the animal indifferently He squatted and wavered the animal over. It came obediently. Fran looked it over. it's pale blonde hair fell over it's eyes in the same way Bel's did and it was indeed smiling. "Are you Bel's spy or something?"

The animal looked confused."groooowl....." The animal 's voice sounded almost pefectly matching to Bel's sing-song alto voice.

"Well it was the best guess I had....do have an owner?"Fran asked as if it were human.

"Shshsh.."The animal shook it's picked it up and slung it around it's neck.

"You do now..."The animal scratched Fran causing ,a small amount of blood to fall and stain the ground, and climbed onto his continued his walk inspite of the scratch.

He walked only a few steps until he realized he didn't know where he was going. He stopped and turned around just in time to see a bar go into his head and to hear his Mink hiss violently, then he was out.

§ ◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙ §_Kidnapped _§◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙◙ §

Bel woke up and stretched. He turned over and Kissed his Froggy. His eyes widened because the lips that he was kissing were dead cold and green. He jumped up only to see that there was a Frog doll in Fran's place. Bel was annoyed that his stupid Froggy had tricked him but he got up and got dressed only to find that Fran wasn't at breakfast.

"Father....Where is my Froggy?" Bel asked trying not to sound demanding. He didn't care how he treated people below him but his father was in demand of high respect.

"The last I heard of him was last night."His father said almost teasing Bel that he could hear the two making out last night.

Bel blushed slightly. "Did he come out this morning." Bel asked seriously.

"Why would you ask me? You would know..."His father had always been fond of perverted jokes.

"nevermind..."Bel left to look for Fran he'd obviously gone to town and with Mukuro around Bel knew that Fran wouldn't be safe.

He looked in the market and checked the backstreets. He looked everywhere he could even the school. He walked through the park and had almost given up hope when he saw Mukuro running down the streets. Mukuro spotted Bel and got this happy look in his eye that just seemed to piss Bel off. Mukuro ran up to Bel and pulled Bel against him making it look like Bel had him trapped against the fence.

"Make out with me and make it look forced."Mukuro asked him desperately. Bel complied but in his own twisted way.

"Ushishishi if you say so...." Bel slammed him against the fence and mukuro let out a gasp at the impact. Bel started kissing him and Mukuro made it look like he was trying to push Bel off well Bel was told to play along with this so he pushed the palm of his hand into Mukuro's throat where he kept it. He had it pressed in pretty good. About five minutes of this and Mukuro would probably pass out. Suddenly a crowd of people was upon them and Bel just kept going and Mukuro was obviously pleased with this until he saw the people and then he kept up the charade that he didn't like what was happening. The crowd looked disgusted which brought a smile to Bel's lips. He stopped but kept his hand on Mukuro's throat.

"Go away peseants before I skewer each one of you...Ushishishi"Bel smiled his famous insane smile at them and they ran like hell.

"You...can take...hand off...throat......" Mukuro managed.

"No I can't Mukuro not until you tell me what you did with my Froggy....Ushishishi" Bel smiled and pressed his hand harder."You have three minutes."

"Don't...have...Frog..."Mukuro barely spit out.

Bel let go of Mukuro "Then who does?" He held Mukuro in plce and shook him.

"I...don't know...but Hibari...is gone too"Mukuro breathed.

"Then you will indeed find my Foggry right?"Bel was barely even asking.

"For a price...."Mukuro regained himself.

"Oh? and what would that be? Ushishishi" Bel wasn't even willing to barter but he would at least here Mukuro.

Mukuro whispered something in Bel's ear. _What a great idea! _Bel thought.

"I agree. But I'm going with you to find Fran...you're not even going to lay a finger on him." Bel was saving fran for himself.

Mukuro nodded in agreement.

They searched for hours for Fran and Hibari with no luck. They both returned to Mukuro's warehouse only to find that Chrome had to go home. Mukuro was furious. His Chrome didn't need to be at her parents home. He took very good care of her and she didn't beat her like her father,or try to molest her like her brother saying that sex was all she was good for. Mukuro almost went on a murdering spree but Bel stopped him. They both knew that murder would do no good. Mukuro prepared to tend to her wounds tomorrow. Bel sat around wondering where his Froggy went. It grew dark and there was no use trying to make his way home in the middle of the night plus he would be so lonely without his Froggy so Bel stayed with Mukuro. They were both lonely and both missed their lovers.

After sitting around in silence Bel Finally got up and walked over to Mukuro,who was sitting on the couch. Bel Sat on Mukuro's lap facing him,"Cosi...a loro infatti perdere moi?" Bel let the back of his hand slide down Mukuro's cheek. (so you really miss me?)

Mukuro looked up at him with hopeful eyes"Si,dalla tratto oi fare."

(yes,of course I do)

Bel looked down "Cosi.....cosi allora oi-" Mukuro stopped Bel with his lips. Mukuro's hands went around Bel and held him close. Bel put his hands on Mukuro's head and pulled him to him. Mukuro put his hands up Bel's shirt and Bel assisted in pulling it Mukuro's shirt followed. Bel tried to start kissing Mukuro again but he refused he took to creating a field of hickeys on Bel's chest. Bel had no problem letting out his moans unlike fran and Mukuro didn't have to force them out of Bel unlike Hibari. They knew that they loved eachother and that they weren't ment to break apart but they refused to be a couple.....not again. Bel got tired of being useless so he pulled Mukuro's face to his they made out and eventually ended up lying down.

"Better than ever Moi Amore."Mukuro said between a kiss.

"Ushishishi you're no where near my level~ "Bel sang out in response to Mukuro's comment.

"Hm?"Mukuro didn't like being insulted. Especially not when he was supposed to be enjoying himself.

Mukuro flipped them over so now he was on top. He hovered above Bel chosing his moves. He kissed Bel tenderly and slowly reached into his pants.

Bel grabbed Mukuro's mischeivious hand "I told you, you're not on my level." Mukuro frowned and took a different appraoch. He did the same thing but he didn't try to be sly and pushed his hand down Bel's pants and found what he was looking for. He squeezed Bel hard and Bel let out a loud moan. He rubbed and massaged Bel tenderly and then his pace quickened. He was rushing at least that's what it felt like to Bel. Mukuro started sizzoring Bel when he pulled his hand away. Bel could not only see but smell himself on Mukuro's hand. Mukuro wasn't taking his time he was rushing which made it no fun for Bel.

"Why the rush Pineapple?Ushishishi~"Bel asked.

"I'm not rushing..I just...I miss him..." Mukuro wiped Bel's residue off on the couch and sat up on Bel. Bel sat up and pulled Mukuro's head into his chest. he clearly remembered what Mukuro's favourite thing was. It wasn't chocolate,sex, or even Chrome he loved most but the Princes heartbeat ,though he'd never have admitted it, even if he were drunker than a scottish barmaid. Mukuro had told him that it was so calming to hear Bel's heatbeat.

"....A te ricordare......Moi Amore.....A te ricordare"Mukuro hugged Bel close to him and they fell asleep laying on eachother, Mukuro listening to Bel's heartbeat and Bel missing his Froggy.

(You remebered my love you remembered)

Ragazzo Amare 

"You were right...he doesn't love me......"Fran came down from the window he was siting in into the arms of his couldn't quite pin a name to him,though.

"I know.I told you." Their lips met and his were warm unlike Bel's cold lips. Fran leaned into the kiss and yet still he couldn't remember the boy's name.

Fran frowned missing the Fake Prince but Bel obviously didn't want him. Fran came into the arms of his kidnapper and stayed there, Prince crawled up onto his shoulder (The Mink that kept following him finally had gotten a name,Prince) and wrapped himself around Fran's neck. Fran's kidnapper brought him to his supposed home.

"I didn't know you actually had a home...." Fran said nonchalantly looking around.

"I do." The boy of seventeen answered.

"Your not going to rape me right? -_-" Fran was too used to Bel.

"Yep." The boy said as if he were going to do something simple as a pat on the back instead of a rape.

"Good, I can't tell you how many time that stupid Fake Prince has- Wait did you mean that yes you're going to rape me-_-?" Fran looked irritated.

"yep." The boy pulled His shirt off and then he pulled off Fran's. Fran shivered it was so cold. he instinctivly came closer to his kidnapper. He felt the boy's arms wrap around him and pull him in. The boy took Fran over his shoulder and brought him over to the couch. He dropped him on the couch and Leaned in to kiss him. Fran complied but the kiss didn't hold anything to Fran they might as well have been sitting and having a normal conversation, not making out. This went on for maybe an hour, time was nothing to Fran. He had no where to be no one to see and nothing to do. He let his arms fall off his kidnapper's back and he just lay there under the older boy. The kidnapper was obviously in no rush at all He made out with Fran for at least another half an hour before making his way slowly but surely down. He Barely had gotten down to where he was about to stick his hand where it wasn't welcome when he stopped. Fran was tensed ready for what he knew was coming then he felt the weight and warmth of the older one come off him.

"...You aren't going to rape me then?" Fran asked boredly.

"Did you want me to?" The older one asked turning around cocking his eyebrow.

"N-no I just thought...I mean you said...." Fran kept his composure but was confused as to why his kidnapper simply stopped.

"..." The older one walked out of the room then back in a few minutes later."I'm not finished with you...." He said when Fran started to get up. For some reason Fran layed back down. He didn't feel as if he had a choice so he layed there as the older one came back and slowly started to reach down. He let his cold hand slide slowly across Fran's lower body down to his member. He teased fran a bit and played with him. Then he pulled off Fran's pants along with his boxers.

Fran realized what his Kidnapper was doing. He thought about it then when He felt himself being scizzored he realized that Bel had never actually raped him and that's when he started to freak out. He searched his mind for a name but still couldn't find it. He let out a moan at the motions and tried to stop the older boy. Only to be pinned by hhis voice"Don't even try it." Fran just couldn't disobey that voice. He just layed there trying not to moan at the sizzoring. The Kidnapper started to undo his own pants and Fran was about to jump up and make a run for it"You can't runaway. You won't runaway...where will you go? I'm the only one." The kidnapper stated with a smirk. He continued and then while Fran was sorting things out on where he'd go if he tried to run his kidnapper slipped him self inside Fran and started going in and out slowly and then he started going deeper and Fran couldn't even control his moaning and screaming when the boy went farther and farther. He plunged in so deep and automatically hit the sweet spot.

I that instant Fran felt a wonderful pleasureable pain go through him and it seemed to trigger something in his mind because when the older boy jammed into him once more he screamed"Hibari!" and finally the kidnapper had a name and Fran remembered this boy. He remembered everything. The park and Mukuro and Chrome. He realized that this was the boy who didn't give a crap and he realized that this boy had just taken his virginity.

Fran tried to keep his composure but one by one the tears formed and fell"Bel!!!!" He screamed in emotional pain. Hibari pulled out upon hearing that and looked at his victim.

"My Prince....please help me.....I'm sorry!!!" He yelled to the payed no attention to this but was annoyed and put his clothes on and left Fran laying there on the couch. Alone,cold, and taken.

╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫ Taken ╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫


	7. Confusion Deception and Frogs

Chapter 7:

Confusion, Deception,

and Frogs

Bel awoke with a sleeping Mukuro sprawled over him. He gently slipped away from Mukuro and dressed. He left without so much as a single noise. He walked through the streets hoping to find a sign of his Froggy. The sun was barely in the sky and the streets were barren and walked and walked unsure of where to search. He simply wanted his Froggy back in his arms. he stopped and looked to the ground in thought, That's when he noticed the lock of hair on the ground...but not just any hair it was in fact green hair. Along with the green hair there was small blonde hair that,in a way, greatly resembled Bel's own Princely hair. Also there was a small bit of blood splattered on the ground. Bel stood and ,being the genius he was, began to piece things together.

"Fare tu avere un cattivo genelli?"Bel jumped at the voice and turned to see Mukuro looking at the evdidence.(Do you have an evil twin?)He let his features fall to being annoyed with the blue haired man"Forse lui acciaio tua principessa e sono progetto entrambi tuo morte a questo proposito momento!" Mukuro said dramtically(perhaps he stole your princess and is planning both your deaths at this very moment!)

"Oi pensato oi sinistra tu di dentro che abomin campeggio....." Bel spoke annoyed.

(I thought I left you in that damn warehouse)

"e per questo tu spalla non pensare,me amore." Mukuro spoke sweetly knowing that Bel was pissed.

(and that's why you shoud not think,my love.)

"Ushishishi, pacifico, stupido ananasso." Bel warned his insane smile playing across his lips.

(-laughing- ,shut-up, stupid pineapple.)

"Bene bene,oi appena " Mukuro smiled letting out what Bel knew to be his famous laugh.

(Okay okay,I was just trying to help.-laughing-)

"Well if I had wanted your help then I would have woken you." Bel wished that Mukuro had just stayed in Italy then none of this would have happened. He was sure of it.

"Kufufufu I know." Mukuro's smirk left his face and a concentrated expression took it's place. He bent over and picked up a small peice of hair. Bel didn't notice he was still trying to piece together the other evidence. Mukuro recognized the hair immediately. Hibari. Mukuro let the hair fall back down in realization.

"What's with you? Are you pmsing or something?" Bel asked still annoyed with his follower.

"No! I'm appalled you would say that. You're obviously the uke in this relationship." Mukuro looked up arrogantly.

"Ushishishi no I was in control and you were in such a rush like a virgin uke." Bel said smiling his normal insane smile.

"Eh!!!!Eh!!!Paifico!!" Mukuro slapped Bel.

(Hey! Hey! shut-up!!!)

"Ushishi...don't touch me with your disgusting peasent hands." Bel said wiping off Mukuro's slap.

"I am not a peasent...infact what was I to you again?...hm What was it?...Oh I remember." Mukuro wondered teasingly.

"Don't you dare...." Bel said he punched out Mukuro.

Mukuro was out cold. And Bel was ready to kill him.

Bel sat with a knife at Mukuro's throat. He knew that Mukuro would bring things up that were to far in the past. He sat waiting for the boy to wake up, give him information, and die.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Burning Memories+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fran layed there for what seemed like days,when it was only mere hours. He layed on the cold couch naked and afraid that Hibari would come back. He wanted so desperately to go back and tell himself that it was all a lie. That Bel did love him......well at least Fran hoped he did. What if Hibari was right? What if no one loved him? He would just go back to being normal and not making out with a boy all night long, having huge meals with the one he loved and his family, or having somewhere to call home and someone to call his. The last of his tears fell as he finally got up and pulled on his clothes. He was just about to leave when he heard a noise coming toward him.

"Shshsh." Prince came running to go with Fran.

Fran sighed"Why do you keep following me anyway?" Fran said as the animal climbed up to his shoulders and wrapped itself around Fran's neck.

It purred at Fran's warmth"Shhh...growl...." The animal seemed to shrug.

Fran simply sighed and continued to leave. He made his way through the alleys and roads. people were already leaving the markets. He'd been laying on that couch all day and didn't even know. He decided to go to Bel's Castle. He walked through the forest not in any rush. He stopped to let Prince drink from a puddle. Prince got his paw muddy and started hissing at the mud. ' _That's Bel alright ' _Fran thought to himself. He grabbed a leaf off a nearby tree and got most the mud off. The animal thanked him by nuzzling up to his neck and giving him a lick on the cheek. Fran ignored the resemblance to Bel's gestures and continued towards the castle.

Bel walked up into the courtyard only to be greeted by the silent Queen who had not yet acquired a name that Fran knew of. He walked by her and nodded only to be stopped by her sorrowful face.

"If love were true then he'd come back,wouldn't he? If she was important to him then he'd chase her around the world and into the stars,wouldn't he? ........" She said solemnly to the dark purple and black flowers she was watering.

"...But if love her he did not he would simply love the girl from his past,would he not? And if she was unimportant to her then he wouldn't give a damn where she was....." Fran said pulling one of the stripped flowers from the garden.

"What is trust if not knowing in faith that what you know as truth is truth and what you know as false is indeed false." She looked up still sad but with a question and knowledge in her eyes"If truth is false and false is truth then there is nothing left and the world should give up on existing,true?"

"What is true is not false but what if all the truth she has been told is falseness? And all that is love is simply lie?" Fran looked at her desperate for her answers. She simply shook her head.

"Then truth is false and love is lie but she will never know unless she believes in his words and trusts his actions. For in truth and in love he was a genius and chased her only to find that he could not explain the lies she sees." The woman smiled not insanely as her children and not tricky as her husband but kindly.

"She saw too much and she knows not what to think of his actions nor can she trust him for he's not genius but simply a fool." Fran looked down and pulled a petal off the flower.

"He's not a fool and his love is true and his truth is not false but she must become him and chase him to the ends for he is lost trying to chase foolishness is nothing but genius too complex for those who do not know his love to understand." She smiled and walked slowly but surely to the castle door.

"Wait! Your name......I just want to know your name...so quiet and wise and yet I have not but to call you queen."

"Bell...." She smiled and entered the castle.

Fran was shocked he was named after his then two things hit him:"Wait....was I the girl referred to in this!?"He asked to no one in particular mad that once again it was proved he was the uke."Wait,Bel's a genius!?" No he was insane and lucky but a genius? There was no way in hell.

Fran sighed and went back to town. He sat against a wall in an opening alley to the market. The streets were dark and dimly lit. He sat there and pet Prince while deciding what to do. He got up and wandered the streets wondering where Bel would be. He walked by the warehouse and found Chrome there.

"They aren't here...."Chrome said as Fran approached her. He saw the bruises and swelling. all over her as well as the blood.

"Are you alright?" Fran said he noticed that lately his bored composure wasn't exactly around. He would work on that when everything was back in order.

"Hm? oh this,no I'm fine it's just a couple bruises." She smiled with her swollen face. Fran could see that it hurt her by the way her hand clenched at the smile.

"No you're not...here let me help." He found the first aid supplies that were obviously already set for Chrome as if the Pineapple knew that she would be hurt."Did Mukuro do this?"

"No...of course not...."She looked down."He would never hurt me." She looked so hurt but when she spoke of Mukuro it seemed to lighten her so he subdued his suspicions.

He bandaged her up within a few minutes" should be ok just don't over exert yourself." She nodded.

"Thankyou....Fran san...." She smiled at him and he smiled back. He'd made a connection with this girl now officially and he knew he'd remember it later. Right now he just needed to find Bel.

He walked out of the warehouse and just kept going. He walked for at least an hour it was almost midnight and it was misty out. He was just about to call it a night and find somewhere to sleep when he saw two dark figures up ahead. He walked to them. One was on the ground the other was sitting on him holding a really creepy knife to the others throat. He got closer and was silent and behind them when then scene began to unfold. He recognized the two at once. Bel was about to kill Mukuro.

"I don't know where he is Moi Amore."The Pineapple said truthfully.

"Then I guess you are of no use." Bel said. Fran recognized the flat look on Bel's face...he was going to kill Mukuro and it wouldn't be pretty.

"You may have knocked me out but I still remember what I used to be to you...you won't kill me...you won't kill your true love.....your Prince." Bel dug the knife into the ground barely scratching the side of Mukuro's sat up,Bel still sitting on him, and leaned into Bel's ear"I told you you won't kill me Moi amore."

"Sh-shut-up....."Was all Bel smiled and pulled Bel into him and kissed him. Fran was ready to go and kill Mukuro himself when he saw Bel's hands go up to Mukuro's head and tangle in his hair.

Fran walked right up behind Bel"If love were true then he'd come back,wouldn't he? If she was important to him then he'd chase her around the world and into the stars,wouldn't he?"

Bel turned around "Frog-"Fran interrupted him "Don't call me that, my name is Fran......and all truth is false......and all that is love is simply lie..." He recited his words from his conversation with Bell.

Bel recognized the his mother words "Froggy........." He pushed Mukuro away and stood up walking over to Fran who had a single tear forming a path down his face.

"simply....a lie...." Fran repeated backing up. He dropped the purple and black flower that he'd acquired from Bell's garden. He ran away and To Bel's surprise Mukuro went after him.

"I know where he's going...do you?"Mukuro said before disappearing.

Bel stood looking at the flower. "Stupid Froggy......" Bel took off. He ran for miles to get to the Castle.

He knew that Fran would ask his mother for more advice and he knew that once Fran left the castle Mukuro would be waiting for had to save his Froggy.

****************************** Damned Pineapple *******************************

Fran ran as fast as he could tears forming and falling at a steady pace. He wasn't sure where he was going, just that he needed to get away from Mukuro and Hibari....and Bel...especially Bel. He ended up at the castle and ran inside only to be greeted by the king.

"What you two aren't coming in to go upstairs and make-out?" The king said chuckling.

"Bell...Where's Bell?"Fran said desperately

"I thought he was with you." he king said.

"No I'm looking for Queen Bell..." Fran said in a hurry.

"What do you want with the queen? She almost never speaks even to me you know." The king told him suspiciously.

"She talked to me before....I-I just need to see her,please!" Fran said about to take off and look for her himself.

"Garden." The king said now bored.

Fran nodded and ran into the garden. He searched through the trees and ended up inside the maze. Yes he was in a maze and unfortunately this was one huge maze. Fran ran for a few minutes then began to walk. He had forgotten how to get out of the maze. He hit one dead after another,turned corners after corners, followed path after path. Bel had built this thing years before he'd come after Fran as teenagers. He'd been bored as usual so he built a maze with concrete walls that were layered with bushes so one may think they could simply go through the walls but if the tried they would surely have a bruise if nothing more from the impact. He and his brother would go into town and find some poor peasant and offer him money if he could get through the nearly impossible maze. The fool would try and go mad trying and then Bel would release his two starving dogs on the was cruel and disgusting what Bel enjoyed,Making out with boys, Making people go virtually insane then murdering him, and cheating on Fran. All just simply disgusting to Fran.

He made yet another turn and followed the straight until he found it was a dead end made to look like it led somewhere. He sighed and turned around only to find mismatched blue and red eyes staring into his green ones from only inches away.

"Hello Signora Fran." Mukuro smiled. He had beaten Bel to the prize and Fran was his for the taking.

"What do you want,Pineapple." Fran truly didn't care but he asked anyway.

"Tu,Moi amare,Tu."Mukuro smiled and stepped forward to claim his prize.

(you,my love,you.)

"Ushishishi too bad."Fran smiled insanely and his green hair fell over his eyes.

"Wh-what?"Mukuro stammered "I'm confused!"

Fran's green hair turned blonde and his normal attire turned to princely clothing with his polished tiara upon his head and a purple and black stripped shirt hanging off one shoulder appeared along with tight black pants and white and black boots."What? It's just me."Bel said.

Mukuro looked at Bel in total amazement. Then a frog hopping on the path let out a croak scaring him out of his shock."Fran!!!"He screamed running out of the dead end and trying to find a way to get to what he wanted which was Fran.

_§ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Croak!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ §_

I am sooooo sorry I've not updated in awhile I've been so busyyyyy. Christmas shopping and for awhile before I had NO MUSE!! -suicide-, anywho the next chapter has a couple sad parts but I'm not quite done with it yet. So Imma go cry and finish the Chapters. Thanks for reading my followers and new followers.(it sounds as if I'm addressing my colt OTZ -shot-)_  
_


	8. RunAway

Chapter 8:  
Runaway

Fran had made it out of the maze after messing with Bel's appearance without him even noticing. He'd told Mukuro he was the best,and he lived up to it. He found a pot with Black and purple flowers in it and waited at it.

"Hello again." Bell walked out of the trees with a watering pot and began to water the beautiful flowers.

"Bell....I...I don't know where to go and I thought you could-"Bell cut him off

"You thought I could give you some help. Go away. That is all I can tell you." She said concentrating on the flowers.

"Go away? That's all?" Fran asked disappointed.

"Go away. Do not come back there is nothing left for you here. He has become lost and may never be whole again. She must find a way out and not return." Bell warned and then without warning she cut the flowers up and threw them to the ground."It is dead..." She said indifferently.

"Oh..." Fran simply let out then he turned and left. He walked out of the garden and walked by the King once more. Then he was gone.

GONE

Bel stood watching the frightened Mukuro."What's with him?..." He asked to no one in particular.

"Shshsh..."A small animal replied.

"What the..." Bel said looking at the odd tan and blonde animal that looked slightly familiar.

"Shhhhh!"The animal hissed at Bel when he came closer.

Bel Glared at the hissing animal, He pulled out a knife but Fran's words echoed in his mind 'All you do is Kill!!' He squatted and held out his hand to the animal. The animal edged a step or two further and sniffed Bel.

"SSSHHHHHH!!!!" It hissed violently and bit Bel.

Bel took hid hand back and threw the knife into the animals throat killing it instantly."Damn animal..."  
((Me:-cries-yes that was Prince D;=))

Bel left the animal carcass there and took off to follow the other two boys. He didn't care if Mukuro got to Fran first Fran was his Froggy and no one elses.

Fran continued to run until he found a man riding a horse with another horse for his belongings. He knew this was his chance. He took a deep breath and focused,then he appraoched the man.

"Excuse me sir but may I ask where you are going?" Fran asked innocently. His now long hair fell over his face slightly and he put his hands tenderly across his now inflated stomach he tried to look as his sister had looked when he'd last seen her. He'd known she was pregnant even though not a word she'd said.

"I'm leaving the country. There is nothing left for me here,Why do you ask Miss." He inquired kindly.

"My baby and I can no longer be here I fear for the both of us. If you would I would much appreciate a ride I don't take up much space and I have no intention of eating your food. You won't even notice me,I promise." Fran tried to look desperate now.

"Well I.......hm....How can I say no to such a lovely lady." He smiled kindly at Fran.

He helped her onto the pack horse and they went on for hours upon hours. Fran tried to keep up the pregnant act but his focus weakend as he grew tired with the growing night."Are you...um are you going to stop and rest soon?" He changed his looks to tired and slightly sick. He would have to throw up if the man didn't comply,for Fran's hair was now starting to shorten again. It wouldn't be long before his stomach sank back and his chest deflated.

"I didn't plan on it but if you're going to be sick I wouldn't want to keep going." He said slightly annoyed that he'd slept the whole day so he could leave quickly and go all night.

"Oh thankyou. I don't want to be an annoyance maybe just an hour or two of rest would be so wonderful. I've been on the run all day." Fran frowned.

"Of course. That would be fine with me." He helped her down and unpack his sleeping bag,which was made of two cloths sewn together with hay inbetween for warmth, and handed it to Fran. "So what is your name young lady? I don't believe you told me." He said unpacking his simple cloth blanket which he would be using.

"I don't believe I should tell you that." Fran said looking off in the distance with sorrow in his eyes.

"And why not? You some kinda outlaw?" He laughed slightly.

"If you learn someones name it's easier to get attatched and hard to let them leave." He said and began walking."I will conceal myself in the trees and be back here when I awake. If I don't return then leave without me and don't look back." Fran walked to the thickest part of the small forrest. and then when he was sure he was alone he changed back and climbed high up into a tree. He firgured that he was close enough to a town that he could walk the rest of the way and let the man leave.

The man lay with his horses and decided he'd keep watch in case who ever was after this poor woman showed up. He'd figured she'd be back in awhile so sleeping would be a waist. He'd never dreamed he'd be leaving town like he was, not to mention gaurding a young pregnant woman. He'd been living as a simple farmer and now that his wife has died and his son wanted him to go to hell he'd decided that he could finally get out and see the country. His Son had always hated him and he knew that leaving would be good for him. So he set out and he never planned to go back. He would live the rest of his days as a simple woodsman. He could sit and watch the stars and go walking in the woods and look at the exotic birds in the trees. Yes sir he'd have a fine life once he got to the next to do now was get a move on in a couple of hours. So he lay back and looked at the brightening stars.

"Has a person with green hair passed by here?" A starnger came out of the shadows and smiled in a friendly way.

The man looked up and smiled back. He kept some guard though for the woman he was traveling with had green hair."Care to specify?" He asked.

The shadowy man smiled almost insanely"Green hair green eyes odd looking. Wanting to run away as quick as possible." He said very sure.

"I haven't seen a soul. Sorry but if I seee her I'll be sure tell ya." He smiled confident of his lie.

"You said her. I didn't specify whether the person I'm looking for is a man or woman. Now where is she?" He held the poor man by his shirt collar.

"I-I don't know she left and didn't even leave me a name!"his eyes secretly darted to the trees to make sure she wasn't coming."You shouldn't be harrassing poor young women anyway!" He would protect the poor young girl and her child. Though he had not a clue the poor young woman was a boy and her child was just an inflated illusion.

"I'd do nothing of the kind. You see she is mentally insane and has broken out of our town's assylum. She could kill herslef if left alone too long." He replied smiling."So I will give you one last chance to tell me where you've hidden her." He smiled gripping tighter on his neck.

"Or what? You going to kill a poor old man? A defensless man?" He sneered at the man.

He smiled and stepped into the light to where the man could see his eyes which were one blue and the other red with a strange demonic symbol in it."Precisely." He said as the man was engulfed in the illusion of being burned by thousands of pillars of fire. Mukuro walked off leaving the dying man to go insane.

the man lay watching the demon,as he thought he was, walk off towards the thick of tree's where the young woman was hiding. He'd failed to save even one woman. He was now seen as useless to himself and he would never make it to where he wanted his life to end but simply die here by heart attack,or as he saw it by fire.

He suffered so much it seemed like hours were passing when he saw another figure approach."Mukuro......."The man said while examining the sufferring man. He pulled out a very creepy looking knife and the man's world went black.

§ _One Life_ §

Fran jumped down only to be knocked over the head. Just as the man who had tried so hard to protect him his world went black,but Fran's blackness was not permanent.


End file.
